The War Machine
The War Machine is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on May 8th, 2018. It is the eleventh storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by The Hands of Destiny saga and is succeeded by the War of Vengeance saga. Like most of Roach's previous works, it features five zombies maps. The story sees the return of Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ as they attempt to stop the all-mighty United States black project known as Omnitron, a robotic entity corrupted by Element 115, which would cause him to take command of the United States' top secret robotic army, an army unlike anything ever seen before. The saga serves as the seventh part of the SEAL Team Five Arc. Story Army of Metal Following the events of Day of the Departed, the US Military sought to create a new weaponized army in order to prevent anything like that from ever happening again. In their efforts, they created Omnitron and his army of robots within the abandoned Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex in North Dakota, which was converted into a top secret military research station. However, during his construction, some of his materials came into contact with Element 115, corrupting Omnitron and his army, making them self-aware. Upon being activated, Omnitron went berserk, slaughtering much of the staff at the facility he was created at. With his creators destroyed, Omnitron activated the rest of his army and ensured they too were corrupted by Element 115. With his army, Omnitron would begin to plan out a plan that would allow Omnitron and his army to pave way for the annihilation of humanity. A few days later, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ, now once again a part of SEAL Team Five, were sent to the complex in order to investigate the loss of communications. Upon gaining access to the facility, they soon discover the gruesome fate of the scientists who worked at the complex. As the "zombified" Robot Army rises from their hiding places, the four soldiers ready themselves for another fight. Fighting through the facility, the four fight their way through waves of the Robot Army, eventually reaching the training grounds, where they were horrified to discover that they were now at the epicenter of the Robot Army's base. Realizing their mistake upon seeing the thousands of robots, the four attempt to escape, but they are soon confronted by Omnitron. Omnitron soon explains that humanity is the universe's greatest weakness, saying that with his army, they would rebuild the world into their image, and save the universe from humanity and the damage they have brought upon. Omnitron soon summons a colossus robot known as the Goliath, saying that they will witness true power before powering the Goliath on. The four are soon forced into a fierce fight with the Goliath. In order to cripple the mech, the four are able to trick the mech into revealing its weak spot in its chest before unloading their weapons into it. Eventually, the four are able to destroy the Goliath, causing it to fall backwards and break open a hole in the side of the complex. Before the four escape the complex, O'Ryan discovers several classified documents before grabbing them. As the four hold off against the Robot Army, their helicopter transport arrives and picks up four. As O'Ryan reads over the documents, he becomes horrified, as he had just discovered just exactly how Omnitron and his army planned on wiping out humanity. Biolab With Omnitron's army fully mobilized, SEAL Team Five soon discovers the location of the Robot Army's nerve agent production plant thanks to the intel recovered by O'Ryan at the complex in North Dakota. With this intel, the team was able to learn that Omnitron planned on developing a weapon under the codename of Project Manticore, which would specifically target human DNA cells, destroying them and instantly killing their hosts. Seeing that this was how Omnitron planned to wipe out humanity, the four are sent to disrupt the Robot Army's progress at the facility and destroy Project Manticore before it is fully completed. The next day following the mission at the complex, the team is inserted at the base of the hill containing the facility. After ascending the hill, the four reach the testing grounds, where they accidentally trigger an alarm, alerting all of the Robot Army at the base of their presence. With no other choice, the four are forced to fend off against the Robot Army. The fighting completely consumes the facility, and ultimately allows the four to discover the horrors of the Robot Army's research upon discovering the gruesome fate of several human test subjects. Realizing that the weapon is at its finishing stages, the four ultimately plan to destroy the facility, cripping the Robot Army and hopefully destroying all of Project Manticore. The four soon gain access into the storage room, where they discover all of the samples of the Scorpion agent within the facility. After rigging the room with time explosives, the four are forced to reach an extraction point and fend off against waves of the Robot Army. Eventually, their escape chopper arrives, allowing the four to escape the facility just as the explosives go off, destroying the facility and severely weakening the Robot Army's research on their nerve agent. Carnage With Project Manticore out of the way, the world soon declared war on the rising Robot Army upon learning of their plan. As war soon consumed the planet, Omnitron soon fled to a safehouse near Seattle, where the Robot Army's secret weapon production plant was at. Days following the destruction of the Robot Army's biolab, SEAL Team Five was authorized by the US Government to begin "Operation: Heavy Metal", an assassination mission in order to eliminate Omnitron before he can develop another plan to wipe out humanity. Thanks to intel recovered by a US reconnaissance team, Omnitron was located at an unmarked warehouse near Seattle with a large force of his men. Knowing the stakes are high, SEAL Team Five is assisted by a full battalion of US Soldiers, including one soldier, Private Alex "Rook" Miller, a close friend of O'Ryan. While Rook and the other soldiers fought the Robot Army outside of the warehouse, SEAL Team Five was inserted onto the roof, where they gain access into the warehouse. Anticipating this, Omnitron soon speaks over the facility's intercom system, warning SEAL Team Five to escape while they still can, otherwise they would suffer a fate worse than death. However, the team refuses, just as Omnitron figured they would. Omnitron then sarcastically wishes the team "good luck" before triggering an alarm. This causes all of the Robot Army within the warehouse to mobilize in order to eliminate the intrusion. Knowing that Omnitron is throwing everything they have at the heroes, the team soon begins to fight back. After overriding security within the facility, the team soon learns that Omnitron was planning to escape in an underground hangar below the facility. Knowing they have him cornered, the team soon locates a way into the hangar through an air vent. Soon, the team confronts Omnitron and eliminates his backup. Seeing that it was all up to him, Omnitron soon explains that humanity is a plague, saying that he has a new plan to back up his original plan. However, the heroes interrupt him, saying he won't go far before challenging him to an endgame fight. Accepting it, Omnitron soon converts his left arm into a rocket launcher before firing towards the team. However, they dodge out of the way, striking one of the five support pillars holding the roof up. A massive firefight between the heroes and Omnitron soon commences. However, Omnitron is far more powerful and resilient than anticipated. However, the heroes devise a plan to end it once and for all by utilizing Omnitron's rocket launcher against him. To do this, the heroes trick Omnitron into shooting the other support beams, causing the roof of the hangar to begin to collapse, starting a cave in. Knowing time was short, Roach tackles Omnitron down to the ground before pulling out a Combat Knife and stabbing him in the chest. Suddenly, debris cuts off the path between Roach and the others. Roach soon orders the others to escape while he finished his fight with Omnitron. While the others were initially skeptical, more of the hangar began to collapse. With no other choice, the other fled the scene while Roach continued to fight Omnitron. However, Omnitron soon overpowered Roach, saying it would take more than a knife to end him. Roach then smirks, asking how much damage a collapsing hangar would do. Omnitron soon looks up and sees the rest of the hangar collapsing. Omnitron soon laughs, saying that this would ultimately open up new possibilities as the debris soon crushes the two, seemingly destroying them both. Meanwhile, the other three fight their way out of the warehouse as it begins to be destroyed by the US Military. Eventually, the three are able to escape the warehouse as it completely falls apart and collapses. As the surviving members of the Robot Army flee the scene, Rook approaches O'Ryan. O'Ryan soon collapses onto the ground, saying that while Omnitron was destroyed, Roach ultimately sacrificed himself to end it all. As the US Military and the rest of SEAL Team Five leaves the site in grief, Omnitron's hand soon breaks through the debris a few minutes later. Getting up, Omnitron reveals he also saved a now heavily weakened and wounded Roach. As Roach questions why he saved him, Omnitron explains that Roach would be "spared" by his ultimate plan, saying that Roach would serve a great use to him before punching Roach unconscious. Omnitron soon contacts the rest of his forces, saying it was time for the "transformation" part of their plan to begin before escaping the site with Roach as his new prisoner. Offscreen, Roach would be taken to the Robot Army's headquarters at the Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex, where the Robot Army created a new robotic body for Roach. Omnitron soon kills Roach, but preserves his brain in the new robotic body. As Roach awakens in his new body, Omnitron continues to work on Roach, rewiring his brain to make him just like Omnitron; a soulless robot bent on destroying humanity. Upon Omnitron's completion of his work, Roach was now reborn into Gigabyte, devoid of all of his former positive traits and now extremely loyal to Omnitron. Induction Following Roach's sacrifice to defeat Omnitron, Chris ultimately assumes command of SEAL Team Five. In order to fill in the void left by Roach, Chris recruits Alex "Rook" Miller into the team, saying Roach would have approved of the desicion. A couple of weeks later following the mission in Seattle, SEAL Team Five is contacted by the US Military, saying they could use their assistance in fighting off the advancing Robot Army in the war-torn Seoul, South Korea. Accepting the mission, the team is brought to Seoul through a large airship. There, they are debriefed on their mission; to find and neutralize an experimental Havoc Launcher being utilized by the Robot Army to target Allied aircraft. Upon reaching the outskirts of Seoul, the team is loaded into a drop pod, saying that when they get over the city, they must immediately drop, saying if they get too close towards the center of the city, they would be targeted by the Havoc Launcher. Upon reaching the destination, the team, along with several other drop pods, are dropped into Seoul. However, the Havoc Launcher soon targets the drop pods and begins to shoot some of them down. Luckily, by the time the Havoc Launcher attempted to target the team's pod, they had fallen behind some buildings. The pod then crash-lands in the lobby of a hotel after crashing through the building. Upon exiting the wrecked pod, the team discovers that the city is slowly but surely falling under the control of the Robot Army. Chris then reminds the team of their mission before engaging the advancing Robot Army. After mapping out the battlefield, the team locates an American command center in one of the buildings. There, they pinpoint the location of the Havoc Launcher at an enemy encampment near the market area. Knowing that by destroying the Havoc Launcher would give the Allies the aerial advantage, the team hastily work their way towards the entrance to the encampment, which was at a small outdoor mall. Entering the mall, the team eventually clears the area, leaving only the Havoc Launcher. However, the launcher soon changes from engaging Allied aircraft to engaging the team, forcing them into battle. Eventually, the team is able to destroy the engines of the Havoc Launcher, disabling it. The four then approach the Havoc Launcher and proceed to open the door to the launcher, but they are beaten to it; the door opens from the inside, revealing a newer style of robot as he punches Chris down to the ground. Getting up, the robot tells the team to leave the area, otherwise they would perish in the most gruesome of ways. Suddenly, a dark revelation comes to light; the team realizes that the robot's voice is in actuality Roach's. Horrified to see that their friend was rebuilt into a robot, the team attempts to question him, but Omnitron himself appears from the back of the launcher, where he transforms his arm into his signature grenade launcher. Knowing what he was able to do, the team dives away as Omnitron fires a round from his launcher towards where the team was standing. Omnitron then proceeds to explain that Roach is no longer who he once was, instead being a powerful robot known only as Gigabyte. Omnitron then gives the team a choice, either they surrender and become a permanent fixture of his evergrowing Robot Army, or perish along with every remaining human in the city. The team refuses, with Gigabyte coldly telling his former allies to run before revealing a large timer hidden in the ground. As the timer begins to count down from five minutes, Gigabyte explains that the timer corresponds to a massive Scorpion bomb buried deep within the city, which was placed there during the early stages of the battle in Seoul. Omnitron then reveals a shocking twist to the team; they never truly stopped Project Manticore, saying that all they destroyed at the biolab was the waste that was created during the trial runs of the weapon. Omnitron then reveals that he's already shipped massive deposits of weaponized Scorpion to cities around the world, saying within a matter of days, the other bombs will finish their countdowns and detonate, infecting cities around the world with Scorpion, which would continue to spread until the world is completely covered in the agent, ensuring that no human would survive. With no other choice, the team is forced to escape before radioing command of the situation. The team quickly hurries back to the hotel where their drop pod was located. After loading into the pod, Rook takes manual control of the pod, using it to return to the airship above the city. As several other pods arrive, the bomb in the city detonates, causing the entire city to begin to fill with green gas. As the airship leaves the destroyed city, Gigabyte tells Omnitron that the time to pave way for the invasion is nearing fruition, suggesting they head to the command center for Project Manticore, to which Omnitron agrees to. Age of Extinction As the morning of April 10th rises, a large battalion of US forces flies towards the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, which was converted into a massive command center for the Project Manticore launches by the Robot Army. Knowing that everything was on the line, SEAL Team Five takes the time to recount all of the adventures they've been on with Roach, ranging from going into the distant future, to traveling to another timeline to witness the horrors of Gruntijackal's attempt to resurrect himself. Eventually, the team's V-22 Osprey lands near the entrance of the base. As the team advances towards the main gate, Omnitron hijacks the radio frequencies for the US forces, warning the humans to flee while they still could, saying that everything they've ever known will be forever changed today. Rook soon responds back, saying that they will stop them from destroying all of humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he looks forward to the big showdown. With that, the team soon enters the facility after an Allied airstrike destroys the base's main gate. Within the base, the team learns that the Scorpion bombs can only be activated from the central control center, which was located at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Knowing that Omnitron was up at the control center, the four attempt to call in an airstrike, but to no avail due to Omnitron jamming their signals. With no other choice, the team makes it their top priority to confront Omnitron personally. After restoring power to the elevator on the Eiffel Tower, the four proceed to ascend to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower, the four discover Omnitron finishing inputting the launch codes to activate the countdowns for the Scorpion bombs around the world. The four plead with Omnitron, saying that not all humans are bad, reminding Omnitron that he himself was built to protect humanity to the end, saying that he would be humanity's last hope in a situation like the one they are currently in. Bitter over this, Omnitron soon reveals his intentions; while he was built to protect humanity, he learned through his interaction with Element 115 that humanity was and will forever be the cause of Earth's eventual destruction before pressing the activation button, triggering the countdown. As the four attempt to stop the countdown, Gigabyte appears, saying that the end is nigh. Troubled over this, the four explain they don't want to fight their old friend, but Gigabyte explains there is nothing left of their "old friend" before engaging the four in a final battle while Omnitron observes from a balcony higher up. Gigabyte proves to be a powerful opponent, utilizing his Razor Disks to great use in combat. After a long and tiring battle, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ soon tackle down Gigabyte while ordering Rook to stop the countdown. As Rook rushes towards the terminal, Gigabyte breaks free of the team's hold, where he readies one of his Razor Disks and throws it towards Rook. As Rook reaches for the button to stop the countdown, Gigabyte's Razor Disk soon slices through Rook's right arm, cutting it clean off of him. As Rook collapses to the ground in pain, the other three attempt to rush to his aid, but are grabbed ahold of by Omnitron. Gigabyte soon walks over towards Rook before lifting him in the air by grabbing ahold of his neck. As Gigabyte says that humans are to finally learn what it means to suffer, Omnitron orders Gigabyte to stand down just before he could kill Rook. Omnitron then explains that while the rest of humanity will perish, he intends to have the team suffer a fate that they could not avoid. Gigabyte then nods before dropping Rook onto the ground. Using his powers he had when he was once human, Gigabyte opens a tear to the Fractured Realm. Gigabyte explains that it is time that they witness the end of humanity, saying there is nothing they could do to stop it. Omnitron soon throws O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ into the rift while Gigabyte throws Rook into the rift. As Rook looks back towards the rift, the countdown finishes, detonating the Scorpion bombs. As the one in Paris detonates, the rift begins to close. As Gigabyte glares back towards the heroes, Rook could only scream in horror as the rift closes, trapping the four in the Fractured Realm while the rest of humanity is annihilated by the Scorpion agent. Characters * Roach (playable, reformed into Gigabyte) * O'Ryan (playable) * Chris (playable) * TJ (playable) * Alex "Rook" Miller (playable, W.I.A.) * Omnitron * Gigabyte Maps Army of Metal.png|1. Army of Metal Biolab.png|2. Biolab Carnage.jpg|3. Carnage Induction.jpg|4. Induction Age of Extinction.jpg|5. Age of Extinction Weapons Like the previous sagas since Rebirth of Gruntijackal, all of the weapons are weaponry from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Assault Rifles *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II Submachine Guns *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 Light Machine Guns *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 Shotguns *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 Pistols *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 Launchers *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL Special Weapons *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Monkey Bombs Videos 19. No More Bugs (Project Destati DARKNESS)|Main theme of the saga. Rinzler Recompiled - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended|Gigabyte's theme. Trivia * This is the first saga of the Roach Chronicles to feature a robotic army as the main enemies. ** However, they still act like normal zombies in gameplay. * This is the first saga to feature Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ as the main protagonists since Day of the Departed. ** It is their first playable appearance since the Second Chance saga. * This is the second saga to end with the villains winning over the heroes, the first being "The Search" saga. Category:The War Machine